Did I Forget To Mention
by Kayrue
Summary: Used to be called Urgently Fast. A few years after the war and Hogwarts are done with Draco sees Hermione for who she really is. Can this be love? What's Zabini have to do with any of this? Please R&R I'm not the best with sumaries, but it's still good!
1. Emergency

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of the wonderful magical world created by Mrs. Rowling

Did I forget to mention

Draco Malfoy was having a nice day. Nothing bad had happened so far as he took his walk through Diagon Alley after his business lunch, many a pretty lady was shooting a glance his way, the war had been over for years where he was found innocent and now even chatted with potter when he saw him off handedly in the office. But most importantly he finally received a letter from his brother.

Contrary to popular belief Draco Malfoy was not an only child. Just because he wasn't always talking about his brother didn't mean he didn't exist. Also who else was he going to tell about his siblings, all his friends knew about him and he really wasn't going to pop up the subject of his brother right when he was with one of the many woman he only slept with and never dated.

But he really couldn't blame anyone either his brother was very stubborn and always wanted to get ahead by himself, he even changed his last name so as no one would judge him at school. His brother was very prideful and never liked to be judged by his family's money, the same money he vowed never to touch in his lifetime.

Draco chuckled to himself at how prideful his brother was. Even though his brother was at seven years older than him, graduating Hogwarts right after he entered, his brother would always act like if he was the younger one when he didn't get what he wanted. And the sod was finally getting married to his sweetheart of sooo many years.

After a little while on the streets reminiscing, not really doing anything and seriously being ogled for way too much he decided to turn a corner and apparated back to the manner to see his mother and father.

As he entered the foyer of the Malfoy Manor he heard gleeful squeal from his mother as she was running towards his father's study. Despite what most people thought of his mother and father he still loved them, his father made a big mistake in his life when he joined Voldemort and he paid for all the lives he took in anyway her could after being sent to prison when he was still in Hogwarts. He now lived life as a changed man trying to still understand why he did what he did.

"Lucius! It finally happened. Agh I'm so happy!"

He followed his mother without her noticing into the study as she danced in circles around her husband and his desk. A slight smile gave a away at his lips as he took the glasses he used for reading off and looked to Narcissa Malfoy's gleaming and happy face.

"What is it dear?" She didn't answer but abstracted his view with an invitation she was holding onto all this time. 'Ah, she finally found it' Draco mused to himself as he leaned against the wall. His father's eyes looked at the invitation in confusion. He took it from his wife's hands and opened it. He jumped up and hugged Narcissa as he finished reading.

"It finally happened. It really did!" With a smile on his face, "Our oldest son is getting married, I think I'd better sit down. This is to exciting" He sat back down as Narcissa only jittered around the study in happiness. She finally spotted her youngest pride and joy and gave him a hug as well.

This kind of behavior was never surprising to him. His mother had always been affectionate and happy in life, until the war started that is. His mother was so happy with everything now and this just made her jump a little higher. After a while of this Draco decided to go upstairs and to read the letter that came with his invitation.

Just as he started up the stairs his cell phone, yes he had the muggle contraption on him don't be alarmed, and answered it with swiftly and politely not knowing who the caller was.

"Hello this is Draco Malfoy speaking, how can I help you?" What he heard from the other line was something he never wanted to hear ever again in his lifetime. He rushed to his room got his bag out and started to pile clothes into it swiftly, anything he found suitable really, checked to see if he had his wand and went running back down stairs. He was going back to the study but he didn't want to cause his parents alarm in his current state. He took a few deep breaths and forced a dazzling smile.

"Mum, Dad. I just got a call from the business. Some potential business partners want to meet me in California for the next few weeks so I won't be here. I might pop back in every now and again in case I need something" His parents nodded and said good-bye and take care from where they snuggling on the couch. He gave one more good smile before he dashed off apperating to his building to talk to his secretary, Sondra, a very beautiful old woman who was always very kind to Draco.

"Sondra, I won't be here for the next couple of weeks, something has happened and it's an emergency. If my father or mother ask please tell them I am still with some clients and can you please reserve my stay at this hotel?" He wrote the name of the hotel and where it was for her and at her nod apparated out of London to New York City and from there to Los Angeles California in front of a hospital.

His brother had gotten in a car accident and was now at the hospital where his brother was being tended to after being called by his future sister in law minutes before. It was dark on this side of the world but the hospital had a neon sign that could have been seen miles away.

He ran in towards the reception desk to weight in line, as he did so he could not believe what he saw. His eyes went wide as he tunred his head trying to get a good look only to shake his head. He ignored it as a figment of his imagination. 'She's not supposed to be here. She disappeared years ago after the war' As it was finally his turn in line he heard whistling near his ear. Now he knew he wasn't hallucinating.

Hermione Granger had come in and nonchalantly set a coffee down for the receptionist who smiled gratefully at her. In fact she was balancing multiple cups of coffee for many of the people busily working around her, which all found her to be a savior. In seconds she only had three coffees left. She was actually even chatting with the person who should be helping him! Ok now he was annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're trying to cut in line in front of me Granger" He drawled out. She saw her stiffen a little and turn around wide-eyed. He smirked at her surprise.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" She said in shock

"I should b asking you the same question" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he looked at her. She had certainly filled out in all the right places well, her hair was now soft and wavy and seemed tamable. All in all she looked very attractive, but he wasn't going to tell her that anytime soon.

As she tried to reply to his answer a short round and worried woman cut her off as she came dashing in.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here" the woman said in short breaths. Poor girl seems she had been running. She grasped the brunette's attention away from Draco, who really didn't like when woman did that, though he'd only experienced it with one other woman.

"Margy don't worry about your coffee. I checked and they didn't put any milk in it I swear" the rounder woman shot up her hand and to stop the conversation.

At this point in time, seeing as he wasn't getting attention from his former archrival he decided to get it from the pretty young blonde who was going to assist him with the whereabouts of his brother as he eaves dropped into Granger's little conversation.

"It's not that, something terrible's happened. He's back in the emergency room, again" Hermione's eyes widened and Draco could see the worry. Shit, she was having just as bad of a night as he was, ah well. He began to make his way to the elevators now.

"Which room Margy?" Hermione said after few seconds had passed.

"Room 106" The girl dashed for the elevators faintly hearing Margy yell out "tell me later if he's ok"

She barely made it before the elevator's closed. She pressed the button for the 6th floor already knowing where to go.

"Wow Granger I didn't think you were that fast" She jumped at the sound of his drawl. She had totally forgotten that he was in the same building as her.

"It comes in handy some times" She said still a little jittery and looking at the floor numbers they had passed. She was very amusing he must say as he watched her jitteriness turn in to calmness and from their turn into anger. Hey he should be the angry one, he wasn't even getting a glare from her. Is that anyway to treat an archenemy after seeing them for the first time in years? Jeez how rude.

"Not getting any satisfaction at the moment Granger?" Oh hell, now she was looking straight at her with fury in her eyes. 'Well look on the bright side Draco, at least she's paying attention to you now' he said to himself angrily.

He remembered how angry Granger would get after his teasing, he didn't want a repeat right now of their third year. She shook her head a little and narrowed her eyes.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know why you're here, in California, in this elevator next to me. I thought the deal I made with God years ago wasn't supposed to make these kinds of things happen"

"Well you don't have to get all touchy with me Granger" He said in an amused tone, he only wanted a rise out of her. He didn't like the situation he was in at the moment either.

"I really don't have the time for this right now and- oh yay! the doors are opening" She rushed out of the door and was gone in a blink.

Seriously he blinked and she wasn't there anymore. Seeing as how this was his stop as well he turned the corner to find the room in which his brother resided in at the moment. Just as he turned the corner he found Granger again. 'Why does this keep happening?'

And that's when he realized she headed into room 106. She was in the room with her brother. He hurried in there and found her badgering a young man with jet black hair and steely gray eyes who seemed to find enjoyment in this younger girls anger and worry.

"Avery what is your problem? I've told you, Cecilia told and you keep insisting to drive way too fast!" She looked him over and saw how he was almost in a full bodied cast from the looks of things, she had her hands on her hips and her soft lips were pursed in anger. Draco found this side of her attractive as well but put that idea in the back of his head for a moment as his eyes connected with those of his brother.

'Oh man, here she goes. She'll never change' He said rolling his eyes as she kept yelling at his brother, more like his charge at the moment really. Though he did like someone finally putting Avery in his place for his recklessness, Draco still didn't like the young woman yelling and acting like if she was always right. Something's never change.

Hermione stopped yelling and fell silent. She gave Avery a good hard look and sat down next to him letting out a big sigh. She looked guilty.

"I'm sorry" Hermione put her hand on Avery's arm.

'Whoa did Granger just say she was sorry? Shit call the presses the stubborn Gryffindor just said sorry!' Draco thought

" I'm just angry at your recklessness, this is the fourth accident in less than three months with that car. What if someone else was in the car? What if it was me? What if it was Cecilia?!" Draco looked at Avery and got angry. The male showed a glimmer of guilt only he could catch before looking jovial, someone was in the car with him. Draco growled a little bit at his brother's idiocy. That's when both parties in the room noticed Draco

"Draco how you doin bro? What are you doing here?" He said a little more nervous with his brother's shocked face than with the rant Hermione was giving him.

"Brother? Wait, _he's_ your _brother_?" Hermione said as she jabbed a finger in Draco's direction.

"Granger didn't your mother ever tell you it's very rude to point?" He frowned at her and Avery's laughter to the question. It was suppossed to be an insult they weren't suppossed to find it amusing. Avery saw the look in his brother's eyes.

"Sorry Draco just an inside joke" Avery said trying to lighten the mood

"Why are you in a muggle emergency room? With Granger?" His brother furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's Granger?" Draco smacked his face with his hand at what seemed to be his brother's stupidity at the moment.

"You know Granger? Short, brunette, been screaming at you since she got here?" He said the last part while pointing at her so Avery would get the message.

"Didn't _you_r mother ever tell _you_ it's very rude to point Malfoy?" He ignored this waiting for some kind of explanation for something, anything that had just happened or been revealed to him in the past 24 hours.

Avery Malfoy, or Avery Corpse as most people knew him, was a very sexy and devastatingly handsome man much like his younger brother, but they had different looks. Draco looked a lot more like father, aristocratic nose, angular cheekbones and all while Avery looked more like his mother's side of the family with soft black hair that always whooshed in front of his face, but both males had dazzling gray eyes that drove women crazy. Avery shook his head.

"I think you have Hermione mistaken with someone else Draco. This is Cecilias little sister. Her last name is Orbis"

"What?"

"Yeah Orbis"

"Why didn't you tell me that my former archrival is Cecilia's sister?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was your brother?"

"I don't know, neither of you never asked me about either question. I didn't even knew you guys knew each other" Avery shrugged "And you're both part of the wedding, who knew?"

"Excuse ME!?"

That's the end of this chapter if you like it please review I enjoy all commentary!


	2. Double Take

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter or of the wonderful magical world created by Mrs. Rowling

Did I forget to mention

Draco Malfoy was having a nice day. Nothing bad had happened so far as he took his walk through Diagon Alley after his business lunch, many a pretty lady was shooting a glance his way, the war had been over for years where he was found innocent and now even chatted with potter when he saw him off handedly in the office. But most importantly he finally received a letter from his brother.

Contrary to popular belief Draco Malfoy was not an only child. Just because he wasn't always talking about his brother didn't mean he didn't exist. Also who else was he going to tell about his siblings, all his friends knew about him and he really wasn't going to pop up the subject of his brother right when he was with one of the many woman he only slept with and never dated.

But he really couldn't blame anyone either his brother was very stubborn and always wanted to get ahead by himself, he even changed his last name so as no one would judge him at school. His brother was very prideful and never liked to be judged by his family's money, the same money he vowed never to touch in his lifetime.

Draco chuckled to himself at how prideful his brother was. Even though his brother was at seven years older than him, graduating Hogwarts right after he entered, his brother would always act like if he was the younger one when he didn't get what he wanted. And the sod was finally getting married to his sweetheart of sooo many years.

After a little while on the streets reminiscing, not really doing anything and seriously being ogled for way too much he decided to turn a corner and apparated back to the manner to see his mother and father.

As he entered the foyer of the Malfoy Manor he heard gleeful squeal from his mother as she was running towards his father's study. Despite what most people thought of his mother and father he still loved them, his father made a big mistake in his life when he joined Voldemort and he paid for all the lives he took in anyway her could after being sent to prison when he was still in Hogwarts. He now lived life as a changed man trying to still understand why he did what he did.

"Lucius! It finally happened. Agh I'm so happy!"

He followed his mother without her noticing into the study as she danced in circles around her husband and his desk. A slight smile gave a away at his lips as he took the glasses he used for reading off and looked to Narcissa Malfoy's gleaming and happy face.

"What is it dear?" She didn't answer but abstracted his view with an invitation she was holding onto all this time. 'Ah, she finally found it' Draco mused to himself as he leaned against the wall. His father's eyes looked at the invitation in confusion. He took it from his wife's hands and opened it. He jumped up and hugged Narcissa as he finished reading.

"It finally happened. It really did!" With a smile on his face, "Our oldest son is getting married, I think I'd better sit down. This is to exciting" He sat back down as Narcissa only jittered around the study in happiness. She finally spotted her youngest pride and joy and gave him a hug as well.

This kind of behavior was never surprising to him. His mother had always been affectionate and happy in life, until the war started that is. His mother was so happy with everything now and this just made her jump a little higher. After a while of this Draco decided to go upstairs and to read the letter that came with his invitation.

Just as he started up the stairs his cell phone, yes he had the muggle contraption on him don't be alarmed, and answered it with swiftly and politely not knowing who the caller was.

"Hello this is Draco Malfoy speaking, how can I help you?" What he heard from the other line was something he never wanted to hear ever again in his lifetime. He rushed to his room got his bag out and started to pile clothes into it swiftly, anything he found suitable really, checked to see if he had his wand and went running back down stairs. He was going back to the study but he didn't want to cause his parents alarm in his current state. He took a few deep breaths and forced a dazzling smile.

"Mum, Dad. I just got a call from the business. Some potential business partners want to meet me in California for the next few weeks so I won't be here. I might pop back in every now and again in case I need something" His parents nodded and said good-bye and take care from where they snuggling on the couch. He gave one more good smile before he dashed off apperating to his building to talk to his secretary, Sondra, a very beautiful old woman who was always very kind to Draco.

"Sondra, I won't be here for the next couple of weeks, something has happened and it's an emergency. If my father or mother ask please tell them I am still with some clients and can you please reserve my stay at this hotel?" He wrote the name of the hotel and where it was for her and at her nod apparated out of London to New York City and from there to Los Angeles California in front of a hospital.

His brother had gotten in a car accident and was now at the hospital where his brother was being tended to after being called by his future sister in law minutes before. It was dark on this side of the world but the hospital had a neon sign that could have been seen miles away.

He ran in towards the reception desk to weight in line, as he did so he could not believe what he saw. His eyes went wide as he tunred his head trying to get a good look only to shake his head. He ignored it as a figment of his imagination. 'She's not supposed to be here. She disappeared years ago after the war' As it was finally his turn in line he heard whistling near his ear. Now he knew he wasn't hallucinating.

Hermione Granger had come in and nonchalantly set a coffee down for the receptionist who smiled gratefully at her. In fact she was balancing multiple cups of coffee for many of the people busily working around her, which all found her to be a savior. In seconds she only had three coffees left. She was actually even chatting with the person who should be helping him! Ok now he was annoyed.

"Don't tell me you're trying to cut in line in front of me Granger" He drawled out. She saw her stiffen a little and turn around wide-eyed. He smirked at her surprise.

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" She said in shock

"I should b asking you the same question" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he looked at her. She had certainly filled out in all the right places well, her hair was now soft and wavy and seemed tamable. All in all she looked very attractive, but he wasn't going to tell her that anytime soon.

As she tried to reply to his answer a short round and worried woman cut her off as she came dashing in.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're here" the woman said in short breaths. Poor girl seems she had been running. She grasped the brunette's attention away from Draco, who really didn't like when woman did that, though he'd only experienced it with one other woman.

"Margy don't worry about your coffee. I checked and they didn't put any milk in it I swear" the rounder woman shot up her hand and to stop the conversation.

At this point in time, seeing as he wasn't getting attention from his former archrival he decided to get it from the pretty young blonde who was going to assist him with the whereabouts of his brother as he eaves dropped into Granger's little conversation.

"It's not that, something terrible's happened. He's back in the emergency room, again" Hermione's eyes widened and Draco could see the worry. Shit, she was having just as bad of a night as he was, ah well. He began to make his way to the elevators now.

"Which room Margy?" Hermione said after few seconds had passed.

"Room 106" The girl dashed for the elevators faintly hearing Margy yell out "tell me later if he's ok"

She barely made it before the elevator's closed. She pressed the button for the 6th floor already knowing where to go.

"Wow Granger I didn't think you were that fast" She jumped at the sound of his drawl. She had totally forgotten that he was in the same building as her.

"It comes in handy some times" She said still a little jittery and looking at the floor numbers they had passed. She was very amusing he must say as he watched her jitteriness turn in to calmness and from their turn into anger. Hey he should be the angry one, he wasn't even getting a glare from her. Is that anyway to treat an archenemy after seeing them for the first time in years? Jeez how rude.

"Not getting any satisfaction at the moment Granger?" Oh hell, now she was looking straight at her with fury in her eyes. 'Well look on the bright side Draco, at least she's paying attention to you now' he said to himself angrily.

He remembered how angry Granger would get after his teasing, he didn't want a repeat right now of their third year. She shook her head a little and narrowed her eyes.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know why you're here, in California, in this elevator next to me. I thought the deal I made with God years ago wasn't supposed to make these kinds of things happen"

"Well you don't have to get all touchy with me Granger" He said in an amused tone, he only wanted a rise out of her. He didn't like the situation he was in at the moment either.

"I really don't have the time for this right now and- oh yay! the doors are opening" She rushed out of the door and was gone in a blink.

Seriously he blinked and she wasn't there anymore. Seeing as how this was his stop as well he turned the corner to find the room in which his brother resided in at the moment. Just as he turned the corner he found Granger again. 'Why does this keep happening?'

And that's when he realized she headed into room 106. She was in the room with her brother. He hurried in there and found her badgering a young man with jet black hair and steely gray eyes who seemed to find enjoyment in this younger girls anger and worry.

"Avery what is your problem? I've told you, Cecilia told and you keep insisting to drive way too fast!" She looked him over and saw how he was almost in a full bodied cast from the looks of things, she had her hands on her hips and her soft lips were pursed in anger. Draco found this side of her attractive as well but put that idea in the back of his head for a moment as his eyes connected with those of his brother.

'Oh man, here she goes. She'll never change' He said rolling his eyes as she kept yelling at his brother, more like his charge at the moment really. Though he did like someone finally putting Avery in his place for his recklessness, Draco still didn't like the young woman yelling and acting like if she was always right. Something's never change.

Hermione stopped yelling and fell silent. She gave Avery a good hard look and sat down next to him letting out a big sigh. She looked guilty.

"I'm sorry" Hermione put her hand on Avery's arm.

'Whoa did Granger just say she was sorry? Shit call the presses the stubborn Gryffindor just said sorry!' Draco thought

" I'm just angry at your recklessness, this is the fourth accident in less than three months with that car. What if someone else was in the car? What if it was me? What if it was Cecilia?!" Draco looked at Avery and got angry. The male showed a glimmer of guilt only he could catch before looking jovial, someone was in the car with him. Draco growled a little bit at his brother's idiocy. That's when both parties in the room noticed Draco

"Draco how you doin bro? What are you doing here?" He said a little more nervous with his brother's shocked face than with the rant Hermione was giving him.

"Brother? Wait, _he's_ your _brother_?" Hermione said as she jabbed a finger in Draco's direction.

"Granger didn't your mother ever tell you it's very rude to point?" He frowned at her and Avery's laughter to the question. It was suppossed to be an insult they weren't suppossed to find it amusing. Avery saw the look in his brother's eyes.

"Sorry Draco just an inside joke" Avery said trying to lighten the mood

"Why are you in a muggle emergency room? With Granger?" His brother furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's Granger?" Draco smacked his face with his hand at what seemed to be his brother's stupidity at the moment.

"You know Granger? Short, brunette, been screaming at you since she got here?" He said the last part while pointing at her so Avery would get the message.

"Didn't _you_r mother ever tell _you_ it's very rude to point Malfoy?" He ignored this waiting for some kind of explanation for something, anything that had just happened or been revealed to him in the past 24 hours.

Avery Malfoy, or Avery Corpse as most people knew him, was a very sexy and devastatingly handsome man much like his younger brother, but they had different looks. Draco looked a lot more like father, aristocratic nose, angular cheekbones and all while Avery looked more like his mother's side of the family with soft black hair that always whooshed in front of his face, but both males had dazzling gray eyes that drove women crazy. Avery shook his head.

"I think you have Hermione mistaken with someone else Draco. This is Cecilias little sister. Her last name is Orbis"

"What?"

"Yeah Orbis"

"Why didn't you tell me that my former archrival is Cecilia's sister?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was your brother?"

"I don't know, neither of you never asked me about either question. I didn't even knew you guys knew each other" Avery shrugged "And you're both part of the wedding, who knew?"

"Excuse ME!?"

That's the end of this chapter if you like it please review I enjoy all commentary!


	3. The Start of a beautiful revenge

Did I forget to mention

Hermione went through a hallway and ended up in the 'bathroom', actually she ended up in a special room between the waiters and the kitchen. She stepped into the kitchen and watched the cooks preparing the food, above all of them there was a petite woman who seemed to be screaming her head off.

"Sweetheart you better not be double whisking that sauce. Thank God Ms. Orbis ain't here fellas or she'd rip you a new one! To bad for y'all I'm here for that reason instead! So you ain't off the hook yet" The petite woman yelled in her thick southern accent at her sou chef and then to the others only getting a chorus of 'yes ma'ms'.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. She walked up to her blonde friend and tapped her on the shoulder, only to be enveloped in a huge hug and have her clothes ruined by the stains on the blondes uniform.

"Oh lordy, I'm sorry Hermione, I totally forgot what I was wearing" She said trying to wipe off the stains though it didn't look like it was letting up. Hermione just gave off a laugh that made the whole room stare at her beauty.

"It's quite all right Holly. Don't worry about it" She took her wand out of her purse and transfigured her jeans and t shirt into a very simple yet sexy cocktail dress. It was a black strapless dress that stopped 2inches above her knee. She shrugged at Holly "I was going to change anyway seeing as someone is waiting to have diner with me outside"

"Oh really now?" Holly said quirking an eyebrow. She took her bosses arm and lead her to the doors that lead to the dinning room, which could over look the reception desk. Peering out of the window holly tried to spot her boss' type. "Which one am I supposed to approve of the brunette with the glasses or the man with the swooping black hair and dazzling eyes?"

Hermione sighed "Neither" She pointed to a blonde man who was standing at the receptionist desk who looked very impatient, Hermione smiled inwardly. He would wait a little longer. Holly gave her another raised eyebrow look.

"Well boss I have to say, he's not your type but it's an improvement, hell if you don't want him I'll have him!" Holly gushed as she peered at the blonde man one more time. "Where'd you find such a fine tall man?"

"I didn't he found me, actually he's not even like the other you know, he's not here for the staff to judge, he's here on business with me" Hermione said matter of factly. "In fact I'd appreciate if you'd tell the staff to act as if I'm not their boss until I give the word and talk to the waiters like I usually do" Now Holly stood with her mouth open.

"You mean he doesn't know that you own this place?" Hermione shook her head no. "Wow how much of an idiotic wizard do you have to be in California to not know what the most powerful wizard in America looks like?" Hermione slapped Holly on the arm playfully.

"Oh Holly he's not form here, he's from England like me. He's Avery's brother" Holly's eyes went wide and stared at Malfoy once again.

"And he still doesn't know who you are?"

"He knows be by another name"

"What's his name?"

"Draco Malfoy" Holly did a double take.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes" Hermione said with an inquiring look. "Why do you ask?"

"That's the bloke your business partner brings up here every month"

"Oh, no wonder he chose this place"

Holly sighed and shook her head. Here she was standing next to a good friend, who was smart, beautiful and business savvy but no man seemed to hold her interest. Now this man came out of nowhere and Hermione couldn't stop from smiling.

"Are you sure this isn't a date?"

"Oh course I am. This is revenge"

…………………………………………………………………………….

Draco Malfoy stood in the lobby of the grand restaurant waiting for Hermione to make her appearance.

'ugh, no wonder, she's just as big of a pain in waiting for as Cecilia' He thought as he raked a hand through his hair. Honestly he couldn't understand how he could've been attracted to her in the elevator. Making a man wait on purpose was not attractive. He had been pacing around for 20 minutes straight , keeping time, and he still hadn't seen her.

Just as he had these thoughts, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, only to look around and peer at an angel. Hermione had changed her clothes into a cocktail dress and had let her honey brown locks wave down like a waterfall down her back. She looked exquisite, but once again Draco Malfoy tried to look as cool as possible. At least he had the question of why he was attracted to her answered didn't he? He couldn't take his eyes off her now!

"Are you ready?" She said to him as he looked at her with, dared she say a hint of lust? But as she thought this the hint was gone only to be masked by amusement.

"Why did you change what you were wearing Granger?" He said with a smirk

"Well, as I was looking around everyone seemed so elegant, my t shirt and jeans seemed out of place" She said shrugging. He looked at her questioningly and she got a little nervous, but it was still exciting. Would he catch her lying? Did he know what was coming?

After a few seconds he decided to take the statement as the truth and held out his arm for her. As she grabbed it was her turn to smirk, he didn't even have a clue. They walked to the receptionist podium, which looked more like a circular desk and waited for someone to help them. A very young man, about their age sprung up and greeted the two of them warmly.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy and Mis-" He was cut off by a knowing look. He knew that his boss liked to be kept a secret and tried to catch his failure quick only to be cut off by Malfoy himself who thought the waiter was asking a question at the end of his statement.

"Granger" The waiter gave her a fast look of questioning and then smiled to the beautiful woman offering his hand. She lightly put her hand in the waiters only to have it kissed, she smiled. She taught her waiters well. The waiter straightened himself and turned to Malfoy.

"The usual table sir?" The waiter asked. Draco nodded and the two were being ushered by the waiter.

The restaurant was huge. It looked like a roman dome with a high dome ceiling with frescoes all over the marble walls and if they didn't have a fresco they had books in cherry wood shelves. There were different levels of tables and a grand dance floor in the middle with a band. It was breathtaking and no matter how many times either of them had come in there it would always be breathtaking.

"It's so beautiful, how did you find this place?" Hermione said to Draco trying to play innocent when all along she was laughing inside, he gave her a sly smile and it took all of her composure to stop her from laughing.

"It's a place called Paiges, it's wonderful and the food is even better than the place itself if you can believe me Granger" Draco said with another smirk. Oh she could believe him all right.

"Well here we are Mr. Malfoy this is the table you usually request for your 'dates'" The waiter said giving Hermione a playful look. "Enjoy"

Hermione went to a chair only to have it pushed back for her by her dinner partner, she smiled and gave him a breathless thank you, that had usually made most grown men trip at the sound, but Malfoy wasn't any ordinary man. He sat down across from her and rubbed his hands together giving her a sly smile that she only saw from the top of her menu.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" She put her menu down and gave him a smirk that could rival his own.

"Yes, lets"

If you want more than please review Thank you for reading!


End file.
